rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Of Lumbridge
'Introduction' Welcome to the Kingdom of Lumbridge This is a Free To Play Roleplay current run by Mercenary5'' known in character as Luke Hood. 'This is a ftp w41 based roleplay currently set in the cities of Lumbridge. Previously Marcius (Arthur Fish1) received possession of this roleplay and its land due to the voting when Lumbridge was still a Republic, when Russell Groter(Russty1123) was Prime Minister. After his reign was over, the newest King, Luke Hood, gained power. 'Census' RS name --- RP Name (age) --- RP Occupation Remus459 --- William von Tristan (35) --- Journalist Mercenary5 --- Luke hood (25) --- King of Lumbridge Arthur Fish1 --- Marcus Demetrias (32) --- King of Lumbridge - Deceased You R Cookie --- Alden Branshaw (31) --- Ambassador (2) You R Cookie --- Langesh Lung (34) --- Goblin Town Advisor - Deceased Fere Vee --- Roy Camerak (1564) --- Smith/Healer Delf Invisus --- Draco "Allith" Arok (24) --- Unemployed adaMsel --- Jordayne Dougnesne (28) --- Blacksmith For Hire R0man4 --- Ronald Dlanor the Second (36) --- Skilled Crafter, Map Charter, and Blacksmith when Needed FuriousEvil --- Griffith Don Bain (52) --- Freelance Servant Russty1123 --- Russell Groter (29) --- Fisherman/Mayor for Draynor Will Xisingr --- Will Xisingr (22) --- Scholar Leo Xl --- Leo Sylviun (22) --- Hunter/Fisherman RiskyHunter --- Hadrian C alac (28) --- Trader/Assasin Wackyboy1123 -- Valven Court (22) Son of rich merchant McMackins --- Ike McMackins (23) --- Blacksmith, Craftsman, Part-Time Guard, Town Dogooder '~Diplomacy~' '''Alliances: Part of the Misthalin Union, with Al-Kharid, and Varrock.' Peace with Falador. Trading Partners: Al Kharid, Varrock, and Falador. Enemies: Currently none. Currently at war: With no one. Other Matters: 1) Relations with the Dominion are strained due to unfruitful attempts at diplomacy. 2) Mutual Embassy agreement with The Emperor Malcome. ' 'Lumbridge History Our Role-play takes place in the Lumbridge area of course in W41, It is a roleplay passed o n from many le a ders, formerly a kingdom first under King Blakans rule passed down to King Purgoo, after King Purgoo's Death it was transformed into a Republic by Russty1123 (Russell Groter), in the recent election the position was won by Arthur Fish1 (Marcus Demitrias) in which he became Prime Minister. The government had went through a change though and ended up becoming an Absolute Monarchy again with Marcus Demitrias as its ruler. After Marcus' reign, Luke Hood rose to Kingship. 'Kingdom Officials' Government: King- Marcus Demitrias Ambassador- Alden Bradshaw Territorial Advisor- Langesh Lung General Of The Kingdom- Luke Hood ---- ¤ Positions Description ¤ King - The figure head of the government, has absolute control of what goes on in the kingdom. Ambassador- Represents the King in foreign affairs Territorial Advisor- Represents a territory in the Kingdom General of The Kingdom- Represents our Military under the Rulers control 'Military' The Kingdom needs a way to defend itself, thus we have both militia volunteers and a paid military force. Militia This is our reserve forces of regular people who are willing/able to fight if the Lum requires your service. In those times, you will be issued bronze equipment if you are unable to provide your own. Members (Not paid, so keep your regular job too. This is in times of war) 1.) Will Xisingr 2.) 3.) Army (This is our paid force. If you join, this will be your sole job. You also act as a guard for Lumbridge.) Uniforms Melee: Steel Full helm (Optional) Steel Chainbody Steel platelegs Weapon of choice Steel Squareshield (If possible) Ranged: Leather Coif (Optional) Leather Body (Studs optional) OR Bronze Chainbody Leather Chaps (Studs optional) OR Bronze Platelegs Ranged weapon of choice Bronze Kiteshield (If using Crossbow) Magic: Robes and staff. Preferably blue robes. It's not like there are too many combinations. ALSO: Your rank will be shown through the Lumbridge Herald Cape. The number of stripes (in your trim) will determine your rank. The stripes for each rank will be indicated in parenthesis in each rank description. Ranks (Lowest to highest) Mercenary- Hired Soldier ( No Stripes ) Recruit- No special appointments/duties. ( 1 Stripe ) Sergeant- No special appointments/duties. ( 2 Stripes ) Captain- Leads groups of 4 other soldiers. ( 3 Stripes ) General- Leads the military under the Rulers orders. ( Full Trim ) Members --- Rank 1.) Luke hood --- General 2.) Roderek Ascantii --- Mercenary/ King's Guard